thesyringeuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie Johnson
Civilian ''The Syringe'' " I need to be willing to save, be someone that cares of making a diffrence.Not as a golden user,or the golden dart. An instrument to the cure, The Syringe" -Eddie to the Union "Syringe activate!" Eddie Genesis Johnson ( Born October 2,2001) is a teenager that lost his family when he was 10, during the night of the ''Blue Blast''[[Blue Blast.|''.]] He was sent to a secret orphanage called Rubicon. He spent 3 years there, where he met Melanie, 'Alexander Sachkov' and where he renuited with his long time bestfriend 'Dan Cambridge.' He then got adopted by the Trisha and her son, [[Timmy Drake|Timmy Drake]]. He went to Decoy High with Timmy fell inlove with a girl called, [[Cali O'kernie|'Cali O'kernie']]. One day they both got kidnapped by his arch nemesis, [[The Viber|'The Viber']]. The Viber awaken Eddie's [[Collaison|'collaison']], the source of Eddie's powers. Eddie became the Golden User. '''The Viber' then murdered Cali. And Eddie made a vow to stop the Viber and cure those who are "infected" with fluid To do so Eddie has to turn into someone that cares of making a diffrence in his city, as The Syringe. Eddie is the son of Aria and Alberto Genesis (CEO of Genesis Corp). He is Doris' twin brother and Aria's older brother. Eddie lives in Decoy City and goes to Decoy High. With the use of darts, a spear, and fluid, Eddie is going to have to confront many kind of user threats, but he is not doing this alone. [[The Union|'The Union']] has been composed of many diffrent people, but the main ones are: Dan, Balec, Cathrine, Genesis(formerly), Josey(formerly),[[Daven Johnblonsky| Daven]], Aria, Melanie, Steve, Cali. After the Union faced the Armagedon War, Eddie was sent to Lucidius(the planet of Fluid). Where he was designed as the king of this planet the King Ankalaa. He then went back on earth to refrom the team to stop a more bigger threat comming up, which is the Demon A. Eddie has been known by several different names; The Syringe, by mostly everyone. Ankalaa to the Lucidians, the golden user,( by the Viber, death's servant). At school, Eddie is the Captain of the Foot-Ball team. Along side his co-captain, Dan. Abilities Powers * Light Magic: Eddie posses an artefact that allows him to use a limited source of magic, which is called light magic. It was given to him by the shaman himself, Alexander Sachkov. * Natural Fluid: Eddie is obviously capable of producing the collaision's natural fluid. * Golden Fluid: Since he is the golden user he can produce the strongest fluid, the golden fluid. * FluidKenesis: '''Eddie can use fluid to create fire from an exintecter. He can start a vehicle just by using fluid. Just like he did with T's motorcycle and a ''stolen" car. * '''Fluid Sharing: His fluid is the only fluid that can be shared. He can share his flluid to a human and that human will turn into a user. * High tolerance for pain: A driven and determined person, Eddie is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He is quite resistant to pain and drugging, allowing his fluid to continue fighting or even survive near-death situations. After being trained by The First User, his tolerance for pain is almost inhuman as he was able to take an spear piercing through his chest whithout collapsing on the ground. He could even resist The Viber's mental penetration hold long enough to fire a dart clean at him. However, he is not without limits. * Dis Eye: Eddie does have a disfunctional eye, however it's not as powerful or as functional as Genesis' and The Viber's. Weapons * Darts: Eddie's first weapon choices were darts. He knew how to charge fluid in it and fire them. That's the only thing he knew how to do, that's why he aimed for darts. * Spear: When '''Eddie was fighting to become the next Ankalaa, he was given a spear to fight with. * '''Gauntlets: Eddie uses gauntlets to defend thimself from attacks. This Gauntlet was made from F matter. colaision.jpg|Eddie|link=Eddie Johnson neckless of harmonia.jpg|Necklace of Harmonia|link=the Dico Book. emblem.jpg|Syringe emblem|link=The Syringe __FORCETOC__ eddie and doris1.jpg|Young Eddie and Doris|link=Eddie Johnson eddie and doris2.jpg|Eddie Doris and Father|link=Eddie Johnson eddie and doris3.jpg|Doris makes anti-gravity prototype|link=Doris Genesis eddie and doris 4.jpg|Eddie and Doris|link=Eddie Johnson Eddie's dys eye.jpg|Eddie genesis eye|link=Eddie Johnson Eddie opens mytsic door.jpg|One Eyed Locker|link=The One Eyed Black Man Society Eyye.jpg|one eyed locker|link=The One Eyed Black Man Society Solomon ring.jpg|Zoloro's ring|link=Alexander Sachkov Eddie angry.jpg|Eddie angry|link=Eddie Johnson Eddie 2.jpg|Eddie Johnson|link=Eddie Johnson